


Cover Up

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Parkerita Drabbles [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Hickeys and an empty bottle of cover up... oops.
Relationships: Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Series: Parkerita Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related at all. I just like playing around with the characters at times.
> 
> requested by theballetslippertheblackhoodie: 31. "You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."

_"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

"It wasn't on purpose."

"I have a concert tonight!" Maggie exclaims, wide eyed, rummaging through her make up drawer. "Darn it! I don't have anymore concealer to cover it up with!"

"They're on your neck, can't you cover them up with your hair?" Parker suggests from his place laying back on her bed.

Maggie huffs, turning towards him, placing her hands on her hips. "The girls and I already agreed to wear our hair up tonight," she tells him, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you have time to call them all and..."

Maggie cuts him off, knowing exactly what he's going to say. "I highly doubt they'll all agree to change our looks this close to the concert."

"How do you know for sure, if you don't call to find out?"

"I just know, okay, Parker?!"

Parker puts his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Okay, okay. No need to yell."

Maggie sighs. "Sorry, but you know how serious I take these concerts."

Parker nods. "Do you think one of your sisters would have more concealer?"

"Maybe, but likely not the same kind that I use."

"I could go to the store and get more of the kind you need," Parker suggests, standing up from the bed.

Maggie pauses what she's doing. "You'd do that for me?"

"If it makes you feel better, of course, I would."

Maggie smiles, walking over to him. "You're so good to me."

"I try my best."

"You are truly an amazing boyfriend," Maggie says, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Good to know."

"So the store..." Maggie pulls back. "I'll text you a picture of the kind of concealer that I use."

With that she turns and goes back to her vanity.


End file.
